Can You Convince Me?
by Aeyria
Summary: The Black Organization has been taken down. The antidote is almost/already created. Will Ai stay in Japan or leave? Can anyone convince her to stay? Note: They are Ai and Conan in 1st chapter and Shiho and Shinichi in next. Complete!
1. A Kids' Day Out And Planning

**Can You Convince Me?**

**A/N: This is my second fan-fic and I like this idea better than the first one. The first fan-fic was an idea of someone I know, if I say any names I guess she'll kill me. This is Ai's POV, so she refers to Conan as Kudo-kun, unless she is talking to someone who knows Conan as Conan. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyoma does.**

**Summary: The Black Organization has been taken down. The antidote is almost created. Will Ai/Shiho stay in Japan or leave? Can anyone convince her to stay? **

**Chapter 1: A Kids' Day Out/planning**

**(Ai's POV)**

I woke up early in the morning. My body is aching all over because of the fight with the organization. I just stayed in bed thinking about the past events replaying in my mind.

_The Black Organization was finally taken down by the FBI and the CIA. Most of the members were captured. Some committed suicide like Gin. How stupid of him, but I guess I don't have to worry about him taking revenge on me. Vermouth wasn't captured because she let me and Kudo-kun live. The FBI believed she was ok, but still monitored her. I finally felt free and not afraid of getting captured. _

_Kudo-kun let me take a couple days of a break from making the antidote because of all the injuries we taken when we infiltrated the organization's headquarters. He also wanted me to taste freedom and happiness for awhile. I let a bit of cheerfulness wash over, but still kept my guard up. I couldn't get too emotional because the only thing that drove me to take down the organization was my love for Kudo-kun. I may not show it but I did all this for him. Little did he know, I already made the antidote._

_**I**__ wrecked his life with Mouri-san. I had to give him the antidote and glue his broken life back together. Sure, it ripped my heart just seeing him with Mouri-san. But, I couldn't be selfish. His perfect life was ruined and it was my fault. He didn't blame me anymore because he knew I was forced to make the drug. I still blamed myself though. I, the cruel scientist, won't have a chance with his beloved angel, Mouri-san. _

_I think I'm going to give him the antidote right after the break. Kudo-kun would take it and go back to his perfect life, as if nothing happened. I'll take it as well and go leave for Paris a couple days after changing back. No one would convince me to come back, not even Kudo-kun because I know it would break my heart just to see him in his old self with Mouri-san._

_I have reasons to be cold to Mouri-san because she looks so much like nee-chan. It was as if life wanted to taunt me with nee-chan's death with someone who looks almost like her. Also, the second reason was after I foolishly fallen in love with Kudo-kun. She was the person who had taken his heart. _

_**CRASH!**_

~Sweat drop~ _Well that sure interrupted my train of thoughts._ _It looks like hakase is awake now. What did he drop this time? _I jumped out of bed to get dressed and make breakfast for hakase. After getting dressed I went to the bathroom to freshen up after the long sleep. Once done, I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hakase, what have you dropped now?" I asked in a monotone voice with a passive face. I wasn't going to let anyone see the emotion sadness today.

"Just dropped a coffee mug…again," he answered with a grin of embarrassment.

_Again? That's his 3__rd__ one this week! I wonder what's up with his mind. _I looked down to see that he already cleaned it up. I decided to start breakfast without another word of the incident. There was a 10 minute silence before it got broken.

"Ai-kun, you do know where you're meeting the Detective Boys, right?" hakase questioned.

"Yes, yes, at the park, as always," I replied back when I was almost done cooking.

I then served it to the hungry hakase while eating my breakfast quickly. I returned to my room to be wrapped up in my thoughts while waiting to do the dishes after hakase finishes. _Ugh, I'm being over pessimistic right now. It'll be the last couple days with the Detective Boys before returning to Shiho Miyano. Hanging out with the Detective Boys is one of the only times I smile sometimes. Today, I'll smile more just to make my going away happier for them. They still didn't know the news, yet. _I then heard a plate hit the sink so I assumed that hakase was done eating.

I stood up and went to the kitchen. Hakase was no where in sight so he was probably in his lab. I quickly washed the dishes because I needed to get to the park to meet up with the Detective Boys.

**~oOo~**

When I got to the park, only Tsuburaya-kun was present. He looked very nervous. He was sitting on a bench waiting for the rest of them. I sat down on another bench quite far away from him. I knew why he was so nervous. The answer will come in 3…2…1…

"H-haibara-san, I-I need to ask you s-something," Tsuburaya-kun stuttered.

_Bingo, he starts talking because this is probably the only chance he'll get to tell me what's on his mind. Kudo-kun and I have to break the news to them about us leaving. _

"Yes?" I said in the same monotone voice.

"W-will you go out with me?" he asked quietly.

"No, sorry. Someone has already taken my heart," I said softly. _I'm not going to let anyone get a hold of my heart, again. Kudo-kun already broke it, so it's no use. Anyways, he's 10 years younger than me, what's the point if I say yes._

"Who is it?" he half whispered.

"Someone you know very well," I replied.I got up from my seat on the bench and walked away to find Yoshida-san walking my way.

"Ohayo, Ai-chan!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

"Ohayo," I replied back. _Kudo-kun isn't here yet. I bet he forgot._

"I'll go fetch Edogawa-kun," I said to her.

"Ok! I'll got bring Genta-kun," she told me before running to go bring him to the park.

I quickly made my way to the detective agency. _Reasonable that Kudo-kun would forget. _I smirked while this thought crossed my mind. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. And the door opened to reveal none other than Kudo-kun himself.

"Oi, Haibara what are you doing here?" Kudo-kun questioned.

"Kudo-kun has your detective brain been on vacation or did you forget that we had to go to the park with the Detective Boys?" I declared with a smirk playing on my lips again.

"Oh-no! I forgot!" Kudo-kun hit his face with his hand when he remembered.

"We'll you better hurry!" I yelled half-way down the stairs. I heard him yell to Mouri-san saying that he was going to the park. He caught up with me as I got to the sidewalk.

"Who's there already?" Kudo-kun said.

"Tsuburaya-kun and Yoshida-san. Kojima-kun may be there because Yoshida-san was going to fetch him."

"Anything happen while I was still at the agency?"

"Other than me commanding Yoshida-san and Tsuburaya-kun confess to me, nothing happened."

"He did that?" Kudo-kun laughed.

"Yes, he did that and I turned him down."

"Why?"

"Reasons for me are not the same with you."

We stop talking once we arrived at the park. Kudo-kun still looked confused at my answer. I could see that Tsuburaya-kun was still in shock while Kojima-kun and Yoshida-san were trying to comfort him. They still don't know the reason why he was shock. I smirked when seeing this. _I didn't think he'd be this blown out. I never had liked him. Only thankful when he saved me from falling out of the car from the twin tower buildings. But that would have been useless if it hadn't been Kudo-kun's quick thinking that saw that I was going to be hit if he didn't kick the helmet to crash away the ice decoration. I just didn't want my heart to be played with while it was already broken to be healed by a 10-years-younger-than-me-kid. _

"Kudo-kun!" I hissed at him quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Are we going to tell them about us leaving?"

"Yes, then we'll spend the whole day with them so they won't be too sad."

We walked up to them. _Kudo-kun, you are so dumb sometimes not realizing my feelings. Not that I want you to figure out. But I'll probably tell you before I leave. You didn't even see my feelings after I confessed many times, even though those times I always added a smirk and a "Just kidding," so it would look like a fake confession._

"Hey, guys, Haibara and I are going to be leaving for America in a couple days," Conan declared quickly.

"WHAT?" was the reply the Detective Boys gave us.

"Well, okaasan missed me so much that she wanted to bring me back. Haibara is coming with me because okaasan didn't want her to be a burden to hakase," he answered.

"Why?" Yoshida-san was in tears.

Kojima-kun and Tsuburaya-kun were trying to comfort her.

"Edogawa-kun's mom really misses him. We can't do anything about it." I said also trying to comfort Yoshida-san.

"Yeah, come one guys, let's not spend the last days we're here sobbing, let's leave with everyone happy!" Kudo-kun remarked cheerfully.

With that everyone got over the sadness in about 10 minutes and we went to a movie theater. Luckily there was no murder like last time. It brought back memories of what happened. I helped Kudo-kun with the murder by talking about the mirror. And I also pretended to be asleep with my head on his shoulder. I wanted to see what he would do in an embarrassing situation. This time I actually did fall asleep because the Detective Boys decided on a Kamen Yaiba movie. I woke up around the ending of the movie and felt a tint of pink creeping onto my cheeks when I realized that I did fell asleep. _And the famous Kudo Shinichi also put a jacket around me. _I smiled a bit. _Even though he picked Mouri-san, I guess I can still enjoy being with him while I can. _I sat up straight and gave the jacket back to him while the credits were scrolling on the screen.

"Thanks, Kudo-kun," I whispered softly while smiling a bit.

I saw that he also had a tint of pink on his cheeks when I said that, but I decided it was a trick with the lights. Once the movie was over we all went to and ice cream parlor. Everyone got one ice cream cone except Kojima-kun the pig out of all of us. It was barely 2:00 P.M. Everyone woke up early today because Kudo-kun and I were going to tell them that we were 'leaving.' Well, I was actually leaving, but didn't tell anyone. I already bought the plane ticket to Paris.

The Detective Boys then went to an amusement park. **Not** Tropical Land because it would bring back unwanted memories to Kudo-kun. I gave in being cold since this was the last time I'll be a kid with the small group that gave me a childhood memory. A time of my life that I thought would be forever lost because of the organization. Kudo-kun, being the dense one, wanted everyone to ride the roller coaster 3 times in a row. Yoshida-san being in love with Kudo-kun didn't object. I also being in love but never showed it that much didn't reject the idea either. Tsuburaya-kun, looking up to Kudo-kun as an idol agreed. Kojima-kun being the hyper one wanted to do it more that 3 times. Kojima-kun threw up in the end and we all laughed.

**~oOo~**

It was one of those days that no one wanted it to end. No adults like hakase were looking over us. But sadly, every day has to end. The sun was setting and it painted the sky bright red with orange-golden streaks gapping the bright red sky. Kudo-kun told everyone that there will be a going away party for us tomorrow morning. We departed and went our separate ways. Kudo-kun was following me to plan the next day with hakase.

***~Agasa's House~***

"Kudo-kun, you do know that I already made the antidote, right?" I asked him.

"What? You did? Yes! Watch out Japan, tomorrow Kudo Shinichi will return!" Kudo-kun exclaimed cheerfully.

"Watch your ego Kudo-kun, I think it's bloated once more without your permission," I remarked.

"It's not!" he retorted back before quickly freezing once seeing my glare.

"Let's go talk to hakase about the plans tomorrow, or more like you go talk to him. You're going to inform me later," with that I turned away to go back to my 'second home,' the lab.

He didn't have to inform me, his voice was loud and clear. They decided that Edogawa-kun's mom will come during the end of the party. She comes greets us like she really did miss us badly. After we get in the car, we cruise around Beika for awhile until hakase calls us to inform that everyone has left. Once going back to hakase's, we turn back to our original selves. Kudo-kun's parents have new clothes for him because his clothes back in the mansion are probably old and grayed. Hakase and Kudo-kun's parents had bought me a wardrobe from my fashion magazine so that I won't throw away all their hard work of shopping.

After hearing their plan, I was absorbed in my thoughts once again. _After all that happens, I'll secretly go to Paris while Kudo-kun goes on with his perfect life. I weep in sadness for a several days in a hotel and then get one with my life. I will cut all connections with Kudo-kun, so that my new life will be less painful without him calling me everyday informing me about Mouri-san and how their relationship was going. I'll leave a note telling where I'm going, but will tell him only go after me if he figures out a way to convince me to go back._

My personal bubble of thoughts suddenly popped when I was staring at the 2 pills that will make me 10 years older again. The antidote was staring back at me. I felt unwanted tears make their way to my eyes. I wouldn't have known that I was crying if it wasn't for the tiny splashes of my tears on the table.

"You can go back to your normal life now Kudo-kun," I whispered to myself, "Sayonara, Shinichi…" And the tears came faster than ever before. Since I was blurry eyed from still crying and not putting my guard up, I didn't notice Kudo-kun had just opened the door, _**after **_I whispered those words. He was looking at me with shock.

**~TBC~**

**A/N: Yay!^^ First chapter done. Cliffie :P So Conan didn't hear what she said, he still doesn't know her feelings! I already have an idea on what to do next but going to give myself a break from staring at the screen. I didn't know how Ai would refer to Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko, so I did my best. I couldn't really describe what they did on their 'exciting' day. I thought it would be a bore. So let's just say Ai smiled a lot and had a few cute moments with Conan, like the one at the theater. Ran and everyone else Conan knows already know about the party and his going away. I don't know it Ai is OCC, but she is heartbroken…I'm not really good at romance…XD I'll probably get better later. Again, sorry for grammar mistakes. Please R&R! I'll appreciate it! Better scenes in future chapters. **


	2. Goodbyes And Departing

**Can You Convince Me?**

**A/N: Second chapter up! ^^ I update fast for now, until school starts…Thanks for those who reviewed! I'm going to be switching some POVs sometimes, so now you are aware of that. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Thoughts are italics. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyoma does.**

**Summary: The Black Organization has been taken down. The antidote is made. Shiho has decided to leave. Who can convince her to stay/come back?**

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes/Departing**

**(Conan's POV)**

My eyes widen in shock. Haibara was crying, even though the antidote was done! My heart began to rip a little once seeing her in this state. She wasn't sobbing loudly like most girls. Her tears just flowed out her turquoise eyes. It was as if the dam holding back all those tears had broken some how. _Haibara hasn't broke down to the crying state every since the day I met her. The only time she every cried was about Akemi. _I didn't know what happened to me. Emotions took over me. The next thing I knew was that I gathered her in my arms trying to comfort her.

"Kudo-kun? What are you doing?" Haibara whispered softly.

"You're crying, how can I not comfort you?" I answered back.

"They're just tears of joy," she replied back a bit too cheerfully.

I knew she was lying. She never said things like this. Even though she was lying, I kept hugging her until her tears stopped. She got up, slowly walking to the doorway. I also went after her just to make sure she was actually fine and was not going to burst into tears if she entered her room.

"Thanks Kudo-kun. I'm going to start dinner for hakase now," she said with real happiness this time along with a wide smile.

I don't know why, but my heart skipped a beat. _Huh? That's weird…It doesn't skip a beat unless I'm with Ran. I guess it was just me seeing her smile, a true smile. I wonder why she was crying. Ack, not more thinking of that, I have to get back to the agency._

"Hey, Haibara, I have to go now, bye," I declared before walking out of the house.

**~oOo~**

I woke up from the annoying beeps of the alarm clock. My eyelids still felt heavy until it snapped open when reality washed into me. _Yes! Today is the last day of living my life as a lie! _I grinned. _Kudo Shinichi is coming back to Japan. _I looked around remembering that I already packed. Ran was already awake because I could smell breakfast. I dressed up and went to the restroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. In a couple hours when I look into the mirror the next time, instead at looking at Edogawa Conan, I'll be looking at Kudo Shinichi. I washed up and went to the kitchen.

"Ohayo Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed.

"Ohayo Ran-neechan," I replied.

"Conan-kun, I'm going to miss you so much. You were like a little brother to me," Ran sadly said.

"I'll miss you too Ran-neechan!" I declared.

I then started eating the breakfast Ran made. _Heh, you're not going to miss Conan anymore when I come back. I'll probably tell you everything that happened. I go back to Teitan High and my life is going to be normal. _In the back of mind there was something nagging at me. _Oh yeah, Haibara is going to change back too! I should start calling her Miyano, so I won't start blowing our cover to everyone. _

**~oOo~**

**(At the party, when Conan's okaasan comes, Conan's POV)**

The farewell party was a success. It helped ease everyone's sadness. Everyone I knew as Conan was there. Ran was still in tears along with Ayumi-chan. The police officers were there with sad faces. No doubt they will miss Conan. Haibara was next to me as okaasan's car pulled into hakase's driveway. Everyone was hugging me and saying good bye. Only the Detective Boys and Ran hugged and said goodbye to Haibara. I couldn't tell if Haibara was actually sad of 'leaving.' She wasn't as easy to read as most girls. She was always keeping on her poker face, which made it difficult to tell. It was as if KID trained her poker face.

After saying all the goodbyes, we got into the car and did as what we planned. We were cruising around Beika waiting for hakase to call. I looked at Haibara, I could see that she was sad. It wasn't because of her face, but that strange glint in her eyes. _Why's she sad? Sure, the goodbyes were depressing, but she was going to see them again. Well, she was going to see them, but as Miyano Shiho. _The 5 minute silence was broken by okaasan who had already taken off her disguise as Conan's okaasan.

"Shin-chan! Why aren't you happy? You're finally going to be Kudo Shinichi again!" okaasan said with her carefree expression.

I forced a smile. Somehow seeing Haibara sad made me feel the same too. _I guess she's just sad or nervous of starting school as a normal teenager. Yeah, that must be it! She's only nervous. I turned my thoughts to being Kudo Shinichi again. My mind started plotting on how to ask Ran out and tell her everything that happened without getting killed by her karate. I'll bring her to that restaurant where I was going to confess to her, but I got interrupted by a murder. I hope I don't get stopped by another murder. Maybe what Haibara said about me being a death-magnet is true. _~Sweatdrop~ _Hehe, since when did I start listening to her? Her death glares are scarier that Ran's karate. Hmm, when should I ask Ran ou-_

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

_Yes! Kudo Shinichi here I come! _I heard okaasan talking to hakase. Everyone was gone from the farewell party. The Detective Boys had lingered there for awhile before leaving. Suddenly, I got squashed right next to Haibara. ~Sweat drop~ _Okkasan and her driving. It's a miracle that she never gets seen by a police officer. But then again if she does, she always worms her way out of a ticket. _I smirked at the ways she always uses to not get a ticket. I scooted back to the spot I was sitting before so it wouldn't be uncomfortable to Haibara.

We finally arrived at hakase's after okaasan's reckless driving back. Haibara went to the lab to bring the antidote. Unknown to me, there was a tiny spot on the carpet that was a darker shade than the surrounding color, a teardrop had fallen there. It was on the pathway Haibara used to go to the lab. But I didn't pay any attention because my mind was set on only one sentence. _"Kudo Shinichi is returning to Japan!"_ Once Haibara came back with the two pills I practically jumped up with joy. I grabbed one out of her hands and ran straight to the room that held Kudo Shinichi's clothes. I took the pill and waited until the pain came. Heat coursed through my body and I stifled a scream. I fell unconscious.

**(Ai's POV)**

I watched as Kudo-kun took the pill out of my hands and ran to the room he was going to change back in. I slowly walked to my room not really caring to change back. _After all, Kudo-kun just excited to go back to Mouri-san after waiting a year for his dream come true. I wonder what his life is going to be like without me. Probably the same as before he took the horrid drug. Mouri-san will just heal his heart easily when he finds out I'm gone because after all, I am just a friend to him. Miyano Shiho going to Paris won't matter to him. _Once entering my room, I took the pill and got my other set of clothes ready. I wasn't use to the pain as much as Kudo-kun because I didn't change back as frequently. I couldn't stifle a scream. The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was going over my plan to go to Paris.

**~oOo~**

**(Shiho's POV)**

I woke up with my body aching all over. My brain processed what happened at a slug's pace. Once remembering what happened. I quickly changed into a blue blouse and a designer skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. Staring back at me was Miyano Shiho. _Finally back to usual. _I couldn't help but smirk._ I waited for so long for this and now all I feel is sadness. Just because I'm leaving Kudo-kun makes me feel all morose. _Getting back to my senses, I stepped out of my room to see that Kudo-kun was already conscious and was at the couch sipping tea.

"Finally awake Miyano?" was Kudo-kun first sentence to Miyano Shiho. 

"Already gotten use to calling me Miyano, Kudo-kun? You sure work fast," I replied sarcastically.

But he wasn't listening to me I could tell by the glint in his blue eyes that he was thinking about Mouri-san. I gave a deep sigh, louder than I intended too, but it went unnoticed. I looked around the living room to see no one else. I assumed that hakase was back to his lab and Kudo-kun's okaasan was going to the airport to get to the U.S._ I should go start packing now. But to see that my packing goes unnoticed, I need to kick Kudo-kun out of here. _I looked up, startled to see that Kudo-kun was looking at me. _Oh yeah, this is the first time he's seen me as Miyano Shiho. _

"You're just as beautiful as Ran, or even more," Kudo-kun whispered out a little dazed.

"Oh, did you think I was raised by Hades himself?" I said with sarcasm laced along with the words.

With that Kudo-kun snapped out of his trance to have a deep shade of red planting itself on his cheeks. I could tell he was embarrassed. I smirked at bit before saying the sentence that ripped my heart.

"Shouldn't you be planning something with Mouri-san?"I asked causally even though it felt like I was having a heart attack.

"Not right now, I think I'll surprise her!" he said smiling that grin that was only for Mouri-san.

"Well, if you excuse me, I need to go to my room," I declared and swiftly entered my room, before he could say why. And again the dam broke and I cried into my pillow. _I can't blame him for not loving me. He knew Mouri-san since he was a child. I can't do anything about it. I separated them. Now I have to put the back together and disappear from their lives. Once all that is wrapped up, I can sob until there are no more tears for him and move on with my life. _I looked up from where I was sitting and opened the curtains to the window. I looked out at the sun and the sky, calming myself down. I knew there was no chance of me falling in love with someone else. Kudo-kun had already captured my heart in an unbreakable prison. 

I heard the door shut. Kudo-kun's now going to Mouri-san now. I frowned a bit before I regained myself and kept my voice to stay at monotone and my face emotionless. I went to grab the suitcase I prepared earlier and started packing. I took my wardrobe that I got as my coming back present. Luckily it wasn't a very big wardrobe like most girls. I placed neechan's picture underneath the clothes so it wouldn't get smashed. Also secretly I had kept a picture of Kudo-kun underneath neechan's but never told anyone. My room was bare before I packed up, but now it looked like no one was occupying it. I had few belongings in the first place. I took and sheet of paper and pen and began to write my farewell letter.

I reread it to make sure it said everything it needed to and placed it on my desk. _Kudo-kun would be back this evening to tell me his plans with Mouri-san. So if he does come up with a way to convince me, he can still find me at the airport before I leave. _I teardrop fell from my face and dripped onto the paper. _I wonder if he will know why that spot of the paper is a bit wrinkled up and harden. By the time he reads this the tear should have dried up. The fake goodbye has turned real. His detective brain can't handle a woman's feelings. _I smirked a bit before leaving the house and calling a taxi.

_Is it goodbye for the last time, Kudo Shinichi? _I looked out the taxi's window my eyes filled with a bit of hope, but I couldn't keep my hopes that high, so I kept them low. There was no use because Mouri-san captured his heart 99.9%. I'm that lone 0.1% of getting him under my trap. I wonder if I'll ever get over you…

**~oOo~**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

I was walking to my mansion after meeting up with Ran again. _Seeing Ran surprised face was almost as good as seeing Miyano's smile. _I grinned remembering that I had a date tomorrow with Ran. _I'm going to go tell Miyano about this. She's a girl so she can probably give me tips on what to do to make Ran happy. _I decided to go to hakase's to check up on Miyano.

"Oi, Miyano! Are you there?" I yelled while entering kakase's house. I had a spare key.

~Silence~ _Did she run away?_

"Oh, what are you doing here Shinichi?" a voice called behind me.

I whirled around hoping it was Miyano, so that my running away idea wouldn't be confirmed. It was hakase.

"Did you see Miyano anywhere?"I asked panic rising in my voice.

"I haven't seen her since she changed back to her original form," hakase replied.

Once hearing his reply I rushed to Miyano's room hoping that she was just asleep. I tried opening the door; it opened. Dread was filling up inside of me. _Miyano always locks her door. _I pushed the door open to see an empty room. There was a note on her bed. It read-

**Kudo-kun,**

** By the time you read this I'll be at the airport going to Paris, France. Don't bother to come looking for me unless you can convince me to come back. Please forget about me and have a peaceful life with Mouri-san. Remind hakase to keep low on the calories for me. Say sorry to everyone that I didn't get to say goodbye. Please don't hate me Kudo-kun.**

** From,**

** Miyano Shiho**

My heart tore itself for reasons unknown to me. _Why's she leaving? She could've started a new life here! How can I have a peaceful life with Ran and try forgetting her!_ There was a spot on it that was wrinkled and hardened a bit. I didn't take much notice because my mind was going insane trying to find reasons to convince her to come back. _Forget finding reasons now! I need to get to the airport before she leaves!_

**~oOo~**

**(Shiho's POV)**

I arrived at the airport hours ago. I haven't moved anywhere. I just sat here trying to piece back part of my heart but was unsuccessful. I thought about what Kudo-kun was doing know._ Probably read my letter and decided to follow what I said. You were the one how said follow my destiny/fate. Well, I'm following it now, Kudo-kun. _

"Miyano!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I didn't believe it. _He actually came? But did he come with a way to convince me? I doubt it. _I tried believing my thoughts but my hopes got to high. I faced him.

"What do you want?" I asked as if I wasn't leaving.

"What do you mean? How can you just leave us? Everyone will miss you! The Detective Boys, hakase, Ran, and I will miss you!" Kudo-kun said a bit loudly.

My face was about to slip of its poker face when I saw him again. But it suddenly hardened when he said Mouri-san's name. So he uses her name as an excuse to get me back. _Great excuse Kudo-kun…_

"Correction Kudo-kun, everyone will miss Haibara Ai, not Miyano Shiho," I retorted.

"But you're the same person; at least hakase will miss you!" Kudo-kun's voice was getting a bit desperate.

"Hakase has never known Miyano Shiho, the Detective Boys doesn't know her, and Mouri-san doesn't know her. And_** you**_ barely know her. All of them only know me by Haibara Ai. Also, didn't I tell you not to bother looking for me unless you can convince me?" I shot back.

"But at least tell me why you're leaving!" he said.

"I couldn't stand watching," I answered, bangs covering my face. _I guess it's time to tell him._

"Couldn't stand watching what?" he asked, just as clueless as before.

"You with Mouri-san," bangs still covering my eyes.

"What? You couldn't mean…" he started.

I lifted my head, bangs not covering my eyes anymore. "Yes, I love you, and I'm not kidding." With that, I walked away to enter the plane, that has been calling for the last of the passengers. Once I got in the plane I looked up to the sky from the window. _You finally know now, and I shall never know how you feel, even if it's sibling affection… I shall never know._

**~TBC~**

**A/N: Yes! Done with the chapter! ^^ Took me about 3ish hours in total! Maybe 4 if you count rereading it a billion times to see if it's alright. Feel sad for Shiho though. Cliffie! Well, actually this wasn't the cliffhanger I had in mind. If it was, it would have been about 400ish words longer… I didn't want it too long. I'll probably update tomorrow. It will probably be only 3 chapters long of a story. Again, sorry for grammar mistakes and OOCness if there were any. R&R please! **


	3. Feelings And Realization

**Can You Convince Me?**

**A/N: Chapter 3 up! ^^ Last chapter! Thoughts are in italics. POVs are going to switch. Thanks for those who reviewed or just read my story. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyoma does.**

**Summery: The Black Organization is taken down. Shiho left for Paris. And Shinichi is confused on his feelings which he will soon sort out.**

**Chapter 3: Feelings and Realization **

**(Shinichi's POV-In Kudo Mansion)**

I went to bed after pulling on my sleepwear and brushing my teeth. My mind was still on the past events that happened a few hours ago. _Shiho left...Why do I feel like this? All sad and…dead. She loves me…and I haven't even noticed! _I face palmed myself. _I'm a great detective, but I'm horrible when it come to feelings. So she was crying in the lab because she knew she was leaving me._ _She doesn't want me to remember her. Forget her and have a peaceful life with Ran? How can I? How can I… _~Shinichi Falls asleep~

**~oOo~**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

I woke up remembering that I was Kudo Shinichi. Joy swelled up inside me. Then the past events that happened yesterday came rushing back to his mind in the same order it happened in the day. _I have a date with Ran today! Yes! I can tell her about how I feel for her! _I felt like dancing around my room. Then panic seized me. He just remembered what happened after getting a date with Ran. I collapsed to the floor, ignoring the pain as sadness enveloped me. _Shiho why?_~Determined face~ _I must at least be optimistic with my date with Ran! _

Getting my senses back from the gods, I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I tried deciding if I should tell Ran everything. _Should I? She would beat me up after knowing I was in danger, but may cry tears of joy that I managed to survive. _But I gave up after that same nagging feeling I had since Shiho left was tugging at my mind. I pushed that nagging back and set my mind on my first date. But I _**didn't**_ notice that little voice in my head screaming, "This isn't what you're supposed to do!"

**~oOo~**

**(Shiho's POV)**

I stared out the window of my tiny room in the hotel I picked. It was a bit run-down. I couldn't afford to get a spacious room in a fancy hotel. _I wonder what Shinichi's doing right now…Ugh, what's wrong with me? Why did I start calling him by Shinichi? _My mind couldn't figure it out, but my heart knew with ease. _It's because after I confessed to him, I just felt like I should start calling him by Shinichi, even though he wasn't mine. _

I stayed in my room ever since I came from the airport. The night I came here, I cried for him for hours. I couldn't get him out of my mind. _He probably is going on his date with Mouri-san. I feel good for him, he's happy with his life now. I left; he has Mouri-san, his once crumpled life was perfect once more._ _Everything is perfect now…except me. I can start all over on life, but I can't reset what I've done. _I sat back down on my bed in defeat.

_The organization had taught me well with controlling emotions. But they're taken down now. I'm not part of them. Sherry is gone, Haibara Ai is gone, what's left is a heartbroken Miyano Shiho. Why did I fall in love with him? I knew it was hopeless! Why? _I was so confused with this feeling. I never had tasted it before in the organization. All the emotions I ever did feel in the organization were hopelessness and grief. I cried into my pillow again. After doing this I felt better. _If this goes on for a few more days, I can probably get over him. _

**~oOo~**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

_**DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

"Hai, hai! I'm coming!" I shouted a bit annoyed. _You don't have to be so impatient Ran! It's just a date! Wait… __**Just **__a date…Where'd that come from? This my first date with Ran! And I'm annoyed? What's wrong with me? Lack of sleep probably, just thinking of Shiho again. Wait. A. Second… Since when did I start calling Miyano, Shiho? _A yell took me out of my thoughts.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled.

I hurried up my pace to meet Ran at the gate. We had decided to walk to the restaurant since it wasn't that far. We weren't going to the one I had decided on when I was still Conan in the poor car that tasted okaasan's driving.

"Hey, Ran," I grinned that smile that would have made any of my fan girls faint. 

"Shinichi, hurry up, or we'll be late!" she grabbed my arm making _**me**_ follow _**her**_.

_Oi, oi! Isn't the man supposed to lead the woman? _I looked at the back of Ran's head while we were rushing by people. I smirked which later turned into a half-smile. _I guess she's just excited. Then…why am I not excited? Ugh. I'm thinking too much. I wonder what Shiho is doing. _I gazed up to the sky wondering how she was feeling. _Heartbroken probably…What is wrong with me? I'm on a date with Ran and I'm thinking of Shiho. _I pushed all those thoughts out of my head and focused only on the date.

We arrived at the restaurant. I had already got a reservation for two because the restaurant was new and many people went there to eat. I walked up to the waiter to tell him my reservation.

"Reservation for Kudo, please," I politely told him.

"Kudo, of course, the famous high school detective! The one that was away in America on a case, right? People said you were dead! So you are alive! And with you girlfriend I presume? " the waiter asked.

This question earned a lot of blushing from Ran, but oddly enough, none from me. I was confused. _ I love Ran, don't I? _I ignored to answer that question and forced out a "Yes," and waited until he led us to our table.

"Here's our menu. Take your time to decide," he stated and left Ran and I alone.

_Finally! _Relief washed over me. _That waiter was annoying and nosy. I can finally relax and have my date with Ran. I looked at her. She looked dazzling. But she couldn't compete with Shiho looks. I'm really going crazy. I needed to imprint some words in my mind. "I'm on a date with Ran!" _I put my head in my hands. There was a really bad headache that was forming ever since Shiho left. Now it was almost unbearable.

**~oOo~**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

Currently Ran was talking about Sonoko's party. We had already finished eating and I have been given the bill. I wasn't paying much to what she was saying. The date was going great so far… Until I had noticed Ran was crying after talking about the party.

"Ran, are you ok?" I asked.

"It's just that I'm so happy that your back!" she said in between sobs.

While she said that I had went up to her and starting hugging her to calm her down. But somehow it didn't feel right. An image flashed through my head. It was Conan hugging Haibara. The image was disturbing me as I hugged Ran, but it kept haunting me like a ghost.

"It's ok. Baka, I'll be here," I replied soothingly.

"Shinichi! Never leave me again!" she cried.

Those words may have made me feel like I was king of the world to me a few months ago, but today it was slicing up my heart. It reminded me of Shiho leaving. Her last words to me came to my mind, _**"Yes, I love you, and I'm not kidding."**_ It was painful when she said it. I didn't know why her leaving wounded my heart so much. Ran had stopped crying by now and was enjoying being cradled in my arms. I abruptly stood up. After making sure Ran wasn't going to fall from my movement, I placed the money on top of the bill and faced Ran.

"Ran, I just remembered I need to do something now. Bye!"

I ran out of the restaurant all the way home. I needed some rest. The headache was overpowering me by ever step I took. When I arrived at the mansion, I quickly made my way inside so I could get to my room. I collapsed on my bed as fatigue gripped me in a grasp that was impossible to get out of.

**~oOo~**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

I woke up trying to remember what happened. I looked outside through the window and saw that it was probably 1:00 in the morning. My memory came to me after I pressed my forehead to the cool glass surface of the window. _Why is Shiho always on my mind? Even when I'm with Ran, she's just plaguing my thoughts with herself. What's Shiho to me?_

_Shiho…she's my friend…best friend…could she possibly be my girlfriend? I looked back on all my thoughts that happened since Shiho had left. I kept thinking about her. I felt sad whenever I thought about her departure. My heart had ripped apart when I was hugging Ran, because it reminded me so much of what I had done to Shiho when she was still Haibara that time. _

_I feel sad about her leaving. She's always on my mind. My headache formed when she left. I feel uncomfortable with Ran. I didn't even blush one bit when the waiter had said Ran's my girlfriend. The way a blush crept onto my checks in the theater. The time my heart skipped a beat when she smiled at me when I was still Conan. I finally pieced it together. Could it possibly be that I like Shiho? Correction do I love Shiho?_The answer came without hesitation now._ I love Shiho. And she already left. I need to find her now! She's in Paris currently. And she should be in a hotel near the airport because she couldn't afford to go that far from the airport and stay in a hotel for awhile. It should be easy to find her! _And with that, I jumped up from my bed forgetting it was in the middle of the night and went straight to book a ticket to the next flight to Paris.

**~oOo~**

**(Shiho's POV)**

_I still haven't gotten over him. He has implanted himself in my heart. _I stood up and got dressed and freshened up so that I could go get something to eat at a nearby café. _He'll always be on my mind. Never will I fall in love again. But I can always start a new life elsewhere. _I sat down at one of the tables outside of the café. I wasn't going to order anything for awhile. _I wonder what he's doing righ- _My thoughts stopped when I saw a shadow pass over me and heard a person take a seat at my table. I looked up about to snap at the stranger about how dare he/she sit there, but I stopped when I saw who it was. He was none other than Kudo Shinichi.

"Hi, Shiho," Shinichi said breezily.

I felt a jolt when I heard my name. I haven't been called Shiho by anyone other than neechan. I decided to play it a little harsh to find out why he was here by _**not**_ calling him Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, why are you here?" I questioned.

"I have a reason for you to come back to Japan, but before I tell you, bring me to your hotel room where we can talk in privacy," he replied holding out his hand with his trademark smile that was for Mouri-san.

I wondered why he smiled the smile he only did to Mouri-san. I shrugged as I took his hand and got up. Once leading him to my hotel room, I asked "And your reason is…?"

Before he could tell me, he surveyed the room. My pillow was still a bit wet from crying, but not too much like it was soggy. The next thing I knew was that I was staring into his eyes. His index finger was under my chin so that it tilted my head up to look at his face.

"The reason is because-" he whispered out but was cut short when his lips met mine. We stayed like that for a couple seconds before he broke off to finish his sentence, "-I love you."

I couldn't believe what had happened. Shinichi kissed me. He decided on me instead of Mouri-san. I wondered if he was bluffing or not, so a plan popped into my head.

"Sorry Kudo-kun, I gotten over you. You should have come earlier." I said coldly with a smirk on my face.

Shock was written all over his face. Sadness was in his eyes. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I smiled and then laughed out loud. Shinichi looked up, startled. His expression was half and half after he heard my laugh. Half of him enjoyed the sound of me laughing, but the other half was still dripping in sadness.

"Were you-" but his words were caught off when I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him back.

"You actually fell for it Shinichi?" I said after breaking off the kiss.

"Why did you have to trick me?" his expression was mixed between confusion of the trick and delighted that I returned the kiss.

"To see if you were tricking me about liking me," I replied getting my suitcase

"I would never do that! Anyways let's go to the airport! I can't wait to bring you back to Japan!" he grabbed my hand and we made our way to the lobby. I paid for the hotel room bill with the little money I had left. After that I made Shinichi promise me to give me more money because I had no else to give me money. He agreed because he knew if he pried any farther, the subject would get to my parents. We left the hotel looking like a couple to go to the airport.

We bought our tickets at the airport and had to wait for the plane to arrive. We wondered aimlessly around the airport after we eaten breakfast. I was finally happy in my life now that I had Shinichi. It looked like fate had its way with ups and downs.

**~oOo~**

**(Shiho's POV)**

We were finally on the airplane after waiting hours and hours. Our seats were right next to each other, so I got the window seat while he got the seat next to the aisle. It was practically night in Paris. It turned out that the wait was until evening, so we also had to get lunch and dinner at the airport as well. I was slipping into dreamland with my head on Shinichi's shoulder, when I felt some weight added around me. It was a jacket and I smiled when it reminded me of the movie theater.

"Shinichi?"I whispered.

"Yes, Shiho?" he looked at me with soft eyes.

"You did convince me in the end," I smiled warmly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before laying my head on his shoulder again and closing my eyes.

I finally didn't feel alone in the world anymore. _Thanks for keeping me with some emotions neechan. _I thought before falling asleep.

**~End~**

**A/N: Yes! Finally done! Yeah, yeah, I didn't really know how to end it. *Sigh* I couldn't think of a really good ending. The end I thought of before was totally off topic from the subject, so I guess the story ended like this. I'm going to take a couple days break after writing four days in a row. I already have an idea for my next fan fic. But it probably will be started in about 2 or 3 days before school starts. Or I may start writing very soon! But the lack of reviews makes me think people don't like my stories. Either way, I'm going to write more. Sorry for grammar mistakes. R&R please!**


End file.
